


Насилие всегда насилие

by Snejik



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: В этот раз Стив не нарывался сам, но его подкараулили и сотворили то, чего он никак не ожидал.





	Насилие всегда насилие

Стив освободился позже обычного, и теперь шел домой темным весенним вечером, держа под мышкой большой альбом для набросков. Он торопился, потому что его уже должен был ждать Баки, который в очередной раз собирался вытащить его на танцы. Танцы Стив не любил. Он чувствовал себя глупо, постоянно наступал на ноги партнерше, которую, опять же, притаскивал для своего друга Баки, и вообще все это было не для него.

Он шел мимо подворотен, в которых часто получал за свои убеждения, потому что никогда не хватало сил сдержаться и промолчать, и думал только о том, что опаздывает, а Баки всегда был непоседой, и просто так сидеть и ждать его не будет, а обязательно пойдет навстречу.

Стив проходил мимо какого-то заброшенного здания, когда из очередного темного переулочка вышли двое и заступили ему дорогу.

— О, помнишь его? — спросил один другого.

В неверном свете фонарей Стив все равно смог узнать говорившего, у него была почти фотографическая память. Неприятно было признавать, но неделю назад он получил именно от этого парня, которого потом отделал, как всегда, вовремя подоспевший Баки. Единственный друг, который всегда был готов пойти ради Стива на всякие безумства.

— Помню, — похабно ухмыльнулся второй, его Стив не помнил, но предполагал, что мог просто не рассмотреть в тот раз. Было немного не до того. — Ну что, голубок, нету тут твоего дружка? Сегодня он тебе не поможет.

Стив хотел уже что-то ответить, но они быстро схватили его и потащили в заброшенное здание. Альбом упал на мокрую после дождя мостовую, шелестя на ветру страницами, раскатились рассыпавшиеся из пенала карандаши.

Стив отбивался как мог, но против двух здоровых парней он был бессилен. Стив не собирался кричать, но ему все равно зажали рот ладонью, которую он укусил до крови.

— Кусается, гаденыш, — и Стиву влепили хорошую оплеуху тыльной стороной ладони.

От сильного удара голова мотнулась в сторону, а из разбитой губы пошла кровь. Стив подумал, что в этот раз не он нарвался, а его поджидали. То, что его изобьют, было понятно, и он даже не особо волновался по этому поводу, собираясь снести очередной выверт судьбы, но не отступиться от своего. Только было неудобно перед Баки, планы которого снова нарушались из-за Стива. То из-за болезни, то из-за очередной драки.

Стив пытался вырваться, но его держали под локти, выворачивая руки за спину, а второй ударил его в живот. Стив рефлекторно согнулся, хватая ртом воздух.

— Думаешь, просто пиздюлей получишь и все? — гадко усмехнулся тот, что бил. — Нет, голубок, так просто не отделаешься. У нас для тебя кое-что поинтереснее.

И снова Стив не успел ничего сказать, потому что его ударили. Снова по лицу. А потом тот, что стоял перед ним расстегнул штаны и, приспустив их на бедра, обнажил колом стоящий член.

Вот теперь Стив испугался по настоящему, наверное первый раз в своей жизни. Он не хотел признаваться себе, что понял, что сейчас должно было произойти, надеясь, что все это просто кошмар. Горячечный бред. Но нет, его грубо взяли за волосы и нагнули ближе к члену, так, что крупная головка качнулась перед лицом Стива.

— Соси, мразь, — и член ткнулся Стиву в губы.

От этого стало так противно, что он рефлекторно попытался отстраниться, но сильная рука, удерживающая за волосы не дала ему этого.

— Пошел ты, — наконец выдавил из себя Стив.

— Смотрите-ка, он еще и огрызается, — усмехнулся второй, который стоял сзади и держал Стива. — А давай-ка мы ему объясним всю серьезность наших намерений.

И со Стива грубо сдернули штаны вместе с бельем. Он почувствовал, как его руки перехватили одной рукой, и понял, что второй тоже расстегивает свои штаны. Стив окаменел от ужаса, горло свело спазмом, он начал задыхаться, и он вдруг понадеялся, что проклятая астма убьет его раньше, чем над ним грязно надругаются эти двое. А потом он вспомнил про Баки, который всегда приходил и спасал его, всегда успевал вовремя, но сейчас Стив мечтал, чтобы он не успел, чтобы не видел всего этого, всего того, что пока еще не началось, но грозило начаться прямо сейчас. Потом он как-нибудь доползет до дому, отмоется и постарается забыть, но главное, чтобы не узнал Баки.

— Соси, тварь, — член снова ткнулся ему в губы, а задницу грубо огладила мозолистая рука.

Его снова ударили по лицу, но брать в рот грязный, воняющий член Стив не собирался ни за что, пусть лучше его избили бы до смерти.

— Что, не хочет? — спросил тот, что стоял сзади, грубо вставляя два пальца в Стива.

Тот дернулся, пытаясь уйти от неприятно-болезненного проникновения. Краска стыда залила лицо и шею, а дышать становилось все труднее, но он упорно не раскрывал рта.

— Не-а. Засади ему, а? — предложил тот, что тыкал членом Стиву в губы.

— Сейчас, погоди, он узкий, что пиздец, — прокомментировал второй.

Стива грубо схватили за лицо, надавив пальцами так, что от боли он раскрыл рот, в который тут же протиснулся влажный член. Стив сделал, единственно, что мог в такой ситуации, постарался как можно резче и сильнее сжать челюсти. Насильник заорал, выдергивая член изо рта Стива, и ударил так, что Стив чуть не потерял сознание, хотя сам он надеялся на спасительную темноту.

— Тварь, кусается, — зашипел он.

— Ничего, сейчас забудет, как кусаться, и тут же научиться сосать, — засмеялся второй, и, смачно плюнув себе на руку, видимо, размазав слюну по члену, резко ворвался в тугое нутро Стива.

Боль, резкая, острая, всепоглощающая прокатилась от места проникновения по всему телу, ноги Стива подкосились, но его крепко удерживали. Он заорал, но его тут же заткнули членом, вставив сразу до горла. Спазмом свело желудок, он подумал, что его сейчас вырвет, но было все равно. Теперь, надетый на два члена, он уже не мог ничего сделать, только пытаться вырваться. Стив был упрямым, и, несмотря на то, что ему хотелось умереть от стыда и унижения, он вырывался как мог, но ничего не получалось. Он почувствовал, как по ногам потекло что-то теплое.

Насильники вбивались в него с двух сторон, сначала грязно комментируя свои действия, пытаясь еще и словесно унизить Стива, но потом вошли во вкус, тяжело задышали.

Стив чувствовал только боль, унижение и тошноту. И разрывался от надежды, что сейчас Баки придет, в очередной раз спасет его, что это все закончится, и нежелания, чтобы Баки видел его таким. Вот так вот распятым между двумя мужиками, которые вбивались в него все сильнее, а потом первый кончил ему глубоко в горло, протяжно застонав, вынул член и похлопал головкой по губам Стива.

— Молодец, славный ротик, — похабно похвалил он, а Стива тут же скрутило спазмом омерзения и вырвало прямо на ботинки насильника. — Ах ты тварь.

Стива снова ударили, и в этот момент он почувствовал, как в него кончает тот, что вбивался сзади. Член покинул растерзанное нутро, Стива отпустили, и он тут же мешком повалился на грязный пол в лужу собственной рвоты.

Насильники, еще пару раз пнув его для острастки, ушли.

Стив лежал, не в силах пошевелиться, его скручивало сухими спазмами рвоты, из него вытекала кровь пополам со спермой, а боль разливалась по всему телу. Но острее всего Стив чувствовал унижение и беспомощность. Впервые он оказался действительно беспомощным, впервые не нарывался сам, впервые отчаянно хотел, чтобы Баки пришел за ним, забрал, защитил, и боялся, что, увидев его таким, Баки, его Баки, только брезгливо отвернется. И, думалось Стиву, правильно сделает.

Лежа на холодном грязном полу он почти уплывал в спасительное темное забытье, надеясь, что он просто сдохнет здесь, и никто его не найдет, когда услышал до боли знакомый голос.

— Господи, Стиви, — Стив открыл глаза и увидел Баки, который подбежал и рухнул рядом с ним на колени.

Стив отстраненно подумал, что Баки испачкал свои наглаженные брюки, и теперь не сможет пойти на танцы.

— Все хорошо, Стиви, — почти шептал Баки, аккуратно натягивая на Стива одежду, поднимая его на руки, заворачивая в свою куртку. — Все будет хорошо.

Стив хотел сказать, чтобы Баки не трогал его, оставил в покое, но не смог. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки оставлял его в покое, он хотел, чтобы Баки был рядом.

Стив не понимал, почему Баки не отвернулся, не ушел, не оставил его подыхать в этом доме, как ему не противно вообще прикасаться к Стиву, если ему было от самого себя противно.

Баки нес его домой по плохо освещенным улицам. Стив плыл, словно в тумане, он ничего не чувствовал, кроме пульсирующей где-то внутри боли.

Баки принес его домой, развернул из своей куртки, выпутал из грязной одежды. Стив не сопротивлялся, ему внезапно стало все равно, что с ним делают. Если Баки хочет с ним возиться, пусть возиться. Будет жалеть его — пусть жалеет. Уйдет — пусть уходит.

Баки запихал его в ванну и включил теплую воду, взял губку и стал аккуратно обтирать Стива, сначала лицо, смывая кровь и рвоту, потом спускался ниже. Стив чувствовал, как его начинает трясти, а к горлу подкатывает ком ужаса, когда Баки провел губкой по внутренней стороне бедра, смывая кровь и чужую сперму. Стив поймал его руку тонкой, трясущейся своей.

— Не надо, — почти жалобно попросил он. — Пожалуйста. Я сам.

— Хорошо, — Баки попытался улыбнуться и отдал Стиву губку. — Мне уйти?

Стив только кивнул, и Баки вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Стива колотило, шок проходил, и наступало осознание произошедшего. Мысли путались, отчаянно хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь угол и попытаться забыть обо всем, но Стив заставил себя домыться, вытерся и вышел из ванны на плохо держащих его ногах.

Он видел, как Баки хотел помочь ему, взять на руки и донести до кровати, но остановился на половине движения, и Стив был ему за это благодарен.

Сейчас, когда он отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки, собрать по кускам из того, что осталось, он отчаянно не хотел чтобы Баки жалел его. И безумно боялся увидеть в его глазах жалость. Но видел только тепло, заботу и что-то, чему не мог найти названия.

Стив натянул белье и забрался под тонкое одеяло, отворачиваясь к стене и сворачиваясь в клубок. Он обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь, надеясь, что это от холода. А потом тихо отчаянно всхлипнул, надеясь, что Баки не услышит.

Зашуршала одежда, а потом Стив почувствовал, как рядом ложиться теплое сильное тело, накрывая его вторым одеялом. Баки осторожно обнял его, боясь, что Стив его оттолкнет, и чуть-чуть прижал к себе.

— Спи, мелкий, — шепнул он, касаясь губами макушки Стива. — Больше тебя никто не обидит.

И Стив расслабился, утонул в этих теплых заботливых руках, доверчиво прижался к Баки и уснул. Баки рядом, и можно было ничего не бояться.


End file.
